Just My Luck
by HellaFabDuck
Summary: After the relay race against the Iwatobi swim team, Rin tells Sousuke something very important that breaks poor Sousuke's heart. There's nothing that can possible pull him out of this heartache right? ((ehehehehe...Soumako ! Rated T for just in case))
1. Makoto Tachibana

((Shhhhhh...Like not usual I don't own anything, all rights go to their respectful owners.))

The lockers were quiet and lifeless, everyone had mostly left, except for a black haired boy who was sitting down on a bench, lost in his own thoughts. Sousuke sighed softly, gently touching his shoulder as he recalled what happened after they lost the relay race to iwatobi swim team.

_**20 minutes earlier**_

_Sousuke watched as the iwatobi swim team jumped and cheered with joy since they just won the relay race and were going to nationals. But Sousuke didn't really care about that anymore, slowly he turned his head to the side, looking at his best friend Rin who was right beside him again, they finally got to swim together once more, and in the end that was all that mattered to Sousuke. _

_Rin smiled as he watched the other team, mostly smiling at a certain blue eyed boy. Sousuke smoldered from Haru to Rin. He wasn't quite sure what kind of relationship they had and frankly he didn't like it, after all, he was in love with Rin. Rin just continued to admire the boy from afar, finally speaking up to his friend who was right next to him. "You know, I'm glad Haru won our race, I'm not ready yet..." _

_Sousuke tilted his head in confusion, what was Rin talking about? What was he not ready for yet? Going to nationals? Cause he's pretty sure they were..."What are you talking about?" Rin just looked up and smiled. He __nudged __his head towards Haru, who was still busy wearing his poker face as his friends hugged him to death. "I'm talking about Haru, the moment I win a race against him I'm going to tell Haru something I've wanted to tell him ever since I first saw him when I came back from Australia."_

_The taller boy of the two looked down at his friend in confusion as he quirked an eyebrow and smoldered at his friend. "What?" Rin gave Sousuke a big toothy grin, making all of his shark teeth visible. _

_"__I love him."_

_**Back to present**_

He groaned at remembering how painful it was to hear those words come from Rin, even though he knew Rin didn't know about his feelings for him, it still hurt to know that those feelings would never be returned. And then right after that he just talked about how much he loved Haru, and how he exactly he was going to tell him, oh where their first date would be if Haru agreed to go out with him, talk about kicking a man while he's down, huh?

But what could Sousuke do? Rin was his best friend/exlove now and if he was happy then so should he, right? Again Sousuke sighed, only this time it was strained, like he couldn't breath. He rubbed the back of his head with his bad arm, wincing at the pain. Guess he would just move on with his life and pretend he didn't have feelings for Rin...

"Does it hurt, Yamazaki-kun?" Sousuke nearly jumped out of his seat as he turned his head to the side, seeing a brown haired and green eyed boy there. It was that one kid from the iwatobi team, what was his name again, Mako? Mako Tachibanana?

The boy was slightly bent over, looking at poor Sousuke with such an honest expression that screamed pure worry. It was...kind of cute actually...Sousuke glared at the boy, even though he had no real reason to, he just felt like he should. "What's it to you, dork? Aren't you that kid who was on Haru's team of weirdos? What are you doing being all chummy with your enemy?"

Said weirdo just smiled, but the look of worry still there on his face. "Yeah, I'm one of Haru's best friends, my name's Makoto Tachibana!" Oh so it was Makoto? "And I know it's not my place to speak up but you looked like you were in a lot of pain during our swim meet. I was worried that you might be dying of pain somewhere." Huh, dying of pain? What an understatement.

Sousuke ran a hand through his hair, mumbling that he was fine, along with other things like "It's just a bruise," or "It's not even that bad." Makoto just smiled, listening to his rant, nodding his head as if agreeing with Sousuke. Sousuke slightly pouted, he didn't know this kid, never even once spoke to him and the guy was just being all _nice_ to him. What was the point in that? They already won the tournament so there's no need to kiss up to the other team...

Makoto smiled softly, warm like the sun on a cold winter day, making Sousuke swallow, _hard_. His mouth felt dry, his hands getting all clammy, why? What the hell was wrong with him, the guy was only smiling after all. Soon Makoto started talking, pulling something out of his bag at the same time in a happy sort of tone, Sousuke's mind didn't even catch up any of the words Makoto was saying until the boy was holding something out for him that oddly looked like a chocolate bar.

"I know it's not much, but when I was little, I would eat chocolate to keep our mind of the pain! So here!" Makoto smiled earnestly, holding out the Chocolate bar for Sousuke to take, who slowly took the candy bar out of the boys hand. They stood there in silence for a moment, it was a bit awkward with Makoto smiling like an idiot and Sousuke glaring at him at the corner of his eye, until an alarm suddenly went off, making the whole room seem normal and cheerful then it did a while ago.

Makoto quickly brought the watch up to his face, gasping at the time. "Oh man, I have to go or they'll leave me behind!" The brown haired boy turned around, about to bolt off as fast as he swam, but quickly turned his head back to Sousuke with a big smile that made his heart stop. "Get better soon so we can all swim together again!" And with that, Makoto left the room, leaving behind a startled Sousuke.

Slowly Sousuke looked down at the chocolate bar in his hands, a small smile playing on his lips as a small blush gave way on his face. Makoto Tachibana, Huh? Quietly, the young man brought the candy bar up to his face, leaning it against his forehead. Closing his eyes, Sousuke listened to the sound of his heart beat, beating faster and faster at the thought of the sweet and kind boy. He felt like his heartbeat was so loud that if someone were to come into the locker rooms they would hear it.

Man what a day, first the guy he likes tells him that he's in love with somebody else, and then a brown haired beauty easily picks up and fixes all the broken pieces left behind. Just his luck that he traded one swimming idiot for another.

((I DON'T THINK I'LL CONTINUE THIS BUT IF I DO ASDFGHJKL~! DON'T HATE ME! SOUMAKO HAS NOT INTERACTED YET! I'm DESPERATE!))


	2. Going to a University in Tokyo?

((PER USUAL! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BUT IF I DID...Huehuehuehue.))

Sousuke feels like a stalker. Well, anyone would feel like a stalker when their following around their future wife in a baseball cap, skinny jeans, and a hoodie jacket with a dark black shirt underneath. Wait a sec..._future wife_? _Oh my god I really am a stalker..._ Those were the only words that ran through his head as he thought about Makoto being his future wife.

Quietly he leaned against the railing of the top floor that over looked the entire swimming pool, where Makoto was teaching little kids how to swim. Sousuke watched as the cute brown haired boy smiled wide with the warmest look, while all the little kids tried to stick to him like parasites. He knows he shouldn't get jealous of kids, but seriously why do they have to be so clingy? He sighed pathetically, rubbing his shoulder carefully. Of course his new found love would be great with kids...

All to soon, the swimming class was over, making parents rush in and out to pick up their kids quickly. Makoto was busy cleaning up after all the messes the little brats made, even that old man who also teaches those ungrateful chibi's left his poor Makoto to clean up all alone. But maybe this was god's way of saying, 'Here's your moment, take it.' With a heavy grunt, Sousuke pushed himself off the bars of the railing, wanting to quickly make his way down to where Makoto was.

As he reached the end of the hall leading into the pool area Sousuke heard a different voice from everyone else that was there before. Unfortunately for him, a freaking, water obsessed, dolphin stole his glory from right under him. With a swift movement, Sousuke held himself against the wall, peeking at the two and eavesdropping into their conversation. Makoto looked sad, and that dumb swimming freak known as _Haru _was looking down at him equally as sad. Their were no words, just meaningful looks that Sousuke really wished they would just stop. Luckily, Makoto broke the silence from this barf feast, "Haru...I'm so-"

Haru's eyes were hooded behind his bangs as he shouted at Makoto, somewhat causing curious glances. "Didn't we already talk about this! I told you, you could do whatever you want!" With the way they talked, you would think Haru and Makoto were lovers, but Sousuke knew for a _fact_ that Makoto only saw Haru as a good friend. Though he wasn't sure about the other one...

In his own train of thought. Sousuke almost lost sight of both Makoto and Haru as the brown haired beauty dragged the other into the locker rooms by his wrist. With a bit of a stumble, he quickly trailed behind them, sneaking into the room as quietly as possible. Right as he got into the room, he was bombarded with screaming, and shouting. What the hell were the two closest people in the world arguing over? Slowly he moved in closer to get a better angle to hear, hiding in the shadows. Words became clear as Haru was talking. "I don't want to talk about it _Makoto_."

That last word wasn't in a friendly tone, it was like acid raining down, and poor Makoto's heart was caught right in it. Sousuke could practically hear the boy's heart breaking. It was kinda starting to aggravate him how Makoto was letting Haru talk to him like that. Didn't Haru realize that Makoto really cared for him? Was he doing it on purpose? Gently Sousuke clenched his fists. Listening into the conversation once more. "But Haru, you must realize that we can't always be togethe-"

"Does it look like I care? All I came here to do was invite you to dinner with my family and here you are trying to explain yourself to me? I already told you I don't want to hear it!" Haru was trying to thrash his way out of Makoto's iron grip. He looked pretty anger about the whole situation.

"Haru you have to understand my decisio-" Makoto didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Haru interrupted, pulling away from his best friend.

"Understand? UNDERSTAND?!" Haru's usually composed face was cracked as he grew angrier and angrier at Maktoto. Practically screaming at him. "YOU THINK I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT MY BEST FRIEND ,WHO'S BEEN WITH ME SINCE WE WERE IN ELEMENTARY, IS GOING TO GO TO A UNIVERSITY IN TOKYO?!"

Makoto tried to reach out for Haru, to explain it to him, to make it easier for Haru somehow but, Haru wasn't going to give him the chance any time soon. Haru clenched his fists, his hair blocking his eyes as he spat out his finally words before bolting out the door. "Didn't I already tell you, do whatever you want, _Makoto_!"

A small, quiet sound left Makoto's lips, like all hope was lost. It sounded so helpless and broken, that it made the hair's on Sousuke's neck stand on edge. He wanted nothing more to go and hug that cute, lovable, over grown, puppy, but Sousuke's mind was on fritz since the word that came out of Makoto's mouth was, "Haru..."

And Seriously? What was up with everyone and _Haru_? Was it like some big Harlem that he just happened to be excluded in since he wasn't around until recently?

Snapping out of his thoughts, upon hearing the locker room door open and close. Sousuke emerged out of his hiding spot. Looking around for that green eyed dork. Once he was completely out in the open, he noticed he was completely alone. Just him...In a weird way, he didn't like being alone. It was kinda...er...lonely? Yeah just lonely. Having only himself and his thoughts to keep him company.

Hang on one second, _thoughts_? Holy shit he really was lonely if he was going to listen to his fucked up mind.

Just as he was about to leave the locker room, his phone rang, the ring tone of "Everybody" from the backstreet boys playing loudly in the empty room. Without a second thought, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, already knowing who it was because of the ring tone. "Yo, Rin. What's up?"

"Where are you man? I've been waiting for like an hour already for you to show up at my sister's party." Shit. He forgot that it was Gou's birthday today and he was suppose to bring the cake. Come on, come on think of an excuse. Your smart guy Sousuke, so long as you don't take forever to reply Rin will totally believe you. Yeah...Rin's just that gullible.

"Sorry man I just got caught up at...school. You know the teachers are all pestering me about where I'm going to go for college." Shit, there's no way he would believe that stupid lie. God damn it Yamazaki, your great ancestors are probably turning over in their grave as we speak! Abort mission! ABORT MISSION!

"Oh man that sucks," Like I said, genius. "But have you at least decided yet?" ..._Fuck_. This was not going the way he planed. Just as Sousuke was about to just give up and tell Rin the truth, he remembered something very important that Makoto and Haru were arguing about. "Actually...yeah. I was thinking about going to a University in Tokyo..." Wow. If Sousuke didn't see himself as a stalker before, then this sure hit the hammer right on the nail.

Of course he follow Makoto to the ends of the earth, just like he did Rin. Just his luck that he would happen to over hear where his crush is going to go to college.

((Well there you have it, chapter two! Wow I actually did another chapter go me...wait no go everyone who inspired me to write more ;~; such precious children you are! Thanks! AND THANKS AGAIN! _reference hehe_))

((Also if you haven't noticed yet, I keep ending each chapter with Just my luck...Dooooooon't worry though. It's not like I have something huge planned out for the very last chapter ending with the words Just My Luck. **Maniacal laugh**))


End file.
